


Forever Is What I Want (With You)

by gotjjp



Series: You [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Child Kim Yugyeom, Child Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Parents Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjjp/pseuds/gotjjp
Summary: Where Baby Yugyeom and Baby BamBam learned the word ‘Forever’.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Forever Is What I Want (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the second work for the series. This time, the main characters are babies YugBam. May you enjoy the story!

“Gyeomie, it’s time to wake up, we have to go to school.” Jinyoung rubbed his son’s belly in circles, lightly waking him up. 

Yugyeom stirred for a while before opening an eye, “Papa,” he said in his cute nasal voice and lazily reached his hand out to touch his father’s cheeks. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. Did you have a good dream?” 

“Mmhmm. I dreamt of a park where Gyeomie is running after Coco! I miss Coco, Papa.” Yugyeom placed a hand over his mouth to hide his happiness as he remembered the dream. Towards the end of the sentence, his voice low, feeling sad at the thought of not seeing Coco for a long time. 

Jinyoung gazed at his son lovingly as he ruffled his hair. “So, you were having fun without Papa huh. I miss Coco too, Gyeomie. Let’s visit her soon alright?” He carried the little figure in his arms and brought him to the bathroom to wash up. “Now, let’s get you ready for school.” 

Yugyeom laid his head in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck sleepily. He simply gave a sound to acknowledge that he had heard what his father just said. 

Jinyoung placed the kid on the small stool as he was still too short to reach the basin. He rinsed the toothbrush and squeezed the toothpaste on. “Ahh, Gyeomie, open your mouth.” 

Yugyeom opened his mouth slightly, not enough for his father to brush his teeth properly. He disliked brushing his teeth, hating the mint taste of the toothpaste. Though Jinyoung was always careful about his strength, there were times where it still hurt Yugyeom. 

“Open it wider, Gyeomie. Are you not excited to meet your friends? If we don’t get ready soon, you won’t be able to see them.” Jinyoung lowered his voice, faking sadness. 

Yugyeom immediately opened his mouth wider, “I want to see my friends! I want to see Bambam! Papa, hurry up.” 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s cuteness. He then quickly brushed his teeth and changed him out of his sleeping clothes. When they were done, Yugyeom grabbed his hands in his little one and tugged him outside of the bathroom impatiently. 

In their kitchen, Jaebeom was preparing coffee as he looked at his husband and child endearingly. “Hey, you ready for school buddy?” 

At the sight of Jaebeom, Yugyeom ran towards him immediately and face planted himself in between his dad’s thigh. “Daddy! Why are you at home at this timing? Don’t you have to go to work?” 

Jaebeom ruffled his hair lightly before reaching for his underarms and carried him up. He placed a hand on his small back and patted his son lightly whereas Yugyeom reached his short arms behind his dad’s neck before hugging him tightly. “No, buddy. From today onwards, I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I’ll be home as often as I can. Are you happy about it?”

“Yes! I’m happy that I can see you every day! I love you, Daddy!” Yugyeom giggled at the thought of spending more time with his dad. He buried his face into his dad’s neck to muffle his giggles and sniffed in his dad’s scent. 

Jaebeom turned and kissed his son’s hair, “I love you too buddy. I can’t wait to spend more time with you.” He replied with so much love in his voice. 

“Alright, you two. I would like time to freeze but sadly, that won’t happen. Will you get over here now so we can eat and go to school?” Jinyoung placed his hands on his hips, sounding stern. 

Jaebeom recognised the tone of slight annoyance and hurried over to the dining table. He put the kid in his highchair and moved his sandwich in front of him. 

Yugyeom immediately grabbed the food and shoved it into his mouth, busily chewing on the sandwich. “Mmmm. This is so delicious Papa. Gyeomie love it!” He said as he continued biting on the ends of his sandwich. 

“Eat slowly, Gyeomie. I don’t want you to choke on your food.” Jinyoung chided. 

Soon enough, Yugyeom finished his food and opened his arms, waiting for his dad to carry him down from the chair. Jaebeom wiped his dirty hands with wet wipes before carrying him and setting him down on the floor. In a flash, he ran to his bedroom and dragged his bag out to the shoe rack. 

“I’m ready for school, Papa. Let’s go!” Yugyeom animatedly raised his hands and bounced lightly on the spot. 

Jinyoung strode over and wore his shoes for him. By the time Jaebeom joined them, they were done and ready to leave. With his car keys hooked to this ring finger and Yugyeom’s bag in one hand, he opened the door with the other. Jinyoung and Yugyeom left hand in hand, waiting for him at the elevator. 

He followed them after ensuring that the door was locked and Yugyeom tugged at his free hand, looking at him with fascination. He slid his hand into his dad’s and smiled brightly, eyes turning into the shape of a crescent. It had been a long time since the three of them walked to the car hand in hand, and to the four-year-old kid, it was his happiest moment. 

* * *

When they arrived at the kindergarten, they were welcomed by Wonpil, Yugyeom’s teacher. 

“Hi, Yugyeom ah! You’re here! Your friends are waiting for you at the playroom.” Wonpil said in a child-like voice, attracting Yugyeom’s attention. 

“Good morning Mr. Kim,” Yugyeom politely bowed. He then rushed to kick off his shoes, almost losing his balance and tripping. After successfully taking off his shoes, he placed it neatly on the shoe rack, in a small box above his name. 

He was about to dash into the playroom when Jinyoung’s voice stopped him. “Gyeomie, what about your bag? And do you not intend to say goodbye to Papa and Daddy?” Jinyoung pouted and looked vaguely sad. 

“Ah,” he ran towards his father and reached out his short arms to grab his father’s face, placing a soft kiss on his cheeks. He did the same with Jaebeom. “Goodbye Papa, goodbye Daddy.” He said after carrying his Pororo bag on his back and skipped excitedly towards the playroom. 

“We’ll leave him in your care then, Wonpil. Thank you.” Jinyoung gave his good friend a hug and Jaebeom nodded slightly before leaving the kindergarten together. 

Back in the playroom, BamBam was playing with the toy car alone. He was so engrossed in his toys that he did not notice the approaching figure. 

“BAMBAM! Gyeomie is here!” Yugyeom shouted, startling BamBam who jumped slightly. 

He looked up at Yugyeom, smiling. “Oh, Gyeomie! Hello! Do you want to play together?” He asked while his hands were still busy pushing the toy car back and forth on the floor. He pushed the toy car with more force, then lifted it into the air as if the car was flying and brought it down to the floor again. 

“Yes! Gyeomie wants to play with BamBam!” Yugyeom plopped himself down on the space next to BamBam after getting a toy dragon for himself. 

“Hoo hoo. The dragon is blowing fire at your toy car BamBam. Your car is going to be on fire soon.” Yugyeom threw both his hands in the air to express an explosion.

Seeing how happy Yugyeom was, BamBam decided to play along. He removed his fingers from the toy car and blew on his fingers as if they were burnt by the “fire”. He faked his sadness and looked at Yugyeom with puppy eyes, “Now that it’s on fire, how can I play with it?”

“No worries, Gyeomie is here!” He puckered his lips and blew out small puffs of air, in an attempt to extinguish the “fire” created by the dragon. “Tada! It’s no longer on fire, we can play with it again!” He placed his small hand on his chest, proud of his own doing.

“Thank you Gyeomie! You’re awesome!” BamBam smiled brightly at his friend and gave him two thumbs up.

For the next few minutes, they played together in silence. Yugyeom suddenly remembered his encounter the day before and excitedly recounted the situation. “Oh ya! BamBam! Yesterday, Papa and Daddy were fighting and Gyeomie cried.”

“Aww, are they fine now though?” BamBam looked up at Yugyeom and showed his concern.

“Yes! Daddy promised to spend more time with Papa and Gyeomie now! He even brought Gyeomie to school just now! Gyeomie is so happy!” He bounced his body lightly, showing how happy he was.

“That’s so good. My Papi and Dad are always so busy they don’t have time to play with me.” BamBam lips turned downwards at the thought. He loved his fathers a lot but they were always too busy to play with him, leaving him alone in the playroom.

“My Papa is best friend with your Papi right? Let’s tell Papa so that he can tell your Papi and then they will spend more time with you,” Yugyeom offered as he leaned forward, coming face to face with BamBam.

“No no. Yugyeom ah, you cannot tell anyone what I told you okay? We have to keep this between ourselves.” BamBam waved his hand to and fro between their bodies before furiously shaking his head at the idea of his father knowing his thoughts.

“Okay then,” Yugyeom pouted, feeling bad for his friend.

“Promise?” BamBam stretched out his small little pinky, where the younger curled his equally small pinky around his and sealed it as their thumbs touched.

“Promise!”

Their conversation was interrupted when their teacher, Wonpil, came into the room. “Alright guys, it must have been fun playing with the toys but class is starting soon! Go to your classroom now.”

The duo kept their toys into the boxes neatly and scurried into the classroom. They were assigned into smaller groups and they were both disappointed being in different groups. Yugyeom pouted and strolled very slowly to his group, glancing back at BamBam a few times even though their tables were only a few meters apart. BamBam unwillingly walked to his table too and when he caught Yugyeom’s eyes on him, he waved a sad goodbye.

Their class continued with them turning and waving at each other repeatedly. Soon enough, it was their lunch break.

Yugyeom, despite having to eat with his group mates, ran to plop down on the seat beside BamBam. He stubbornly grabbed onto the table when Wonpil asked him to go back to his seat.

“No! Gyeomie wants to eat with BamBam! BamBam and Gyeomie eat together every day! Gyeomie wants to eat with BamBam!” Yugyeom whined repeatedly, kicking his legs, refusing to move. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to stream down his chubby cheeks.

Wonpil knew how much Yugyeom and BamBam enjoyed each other’s presence. Despite trying to separate them and encourage them to interact with others for the past two years, they were always playing together. Thus, he eventually gave in to Yugyeom, allowing him to sit beside BamBam for lunch.

Immediately after the approval, Yugyeom mood was lifted and his sadness forgotten. His small hands left the table and he rested them beside his plate. He grinned widely at BamBam who witnessed everything and excitedly said, “We can eat together now BamBam!” He was returned with a bright smile on BamBam’s face with equal happiness.

Yugyeom chowed down the food in front of him, impatiently wanting to finish his food so that he could continue their conversation that morning. Less than half an hour later, his plate was empty.

He bobbed in his seat and turned to face his friend. “BamBam! Have you finished eating? Gyeomie wants to talk to you.”

“Not yet,” BamBam’s reply came as a muffle as he was still chewing on his food. “You can talk though, I’ll listen.”

“Okay! Papa and Daddy hugged Gyeomie yesterday. We hugged until Papa asked Gyeomie to sleep,” he put his fingers on his lips and stared into the distance, obviously trying to remember the night before. “After that, Papa asked Gyeomie to go to bed. Do you know we can become a big boy if we sleep?”

He patiently waited for BamBam to chew on his food so that the older could answer him. After swallowing the food in his mouth, BamBam scooped another spoonful of rice. He glanced up and mumbled, “Is it?” before covering the rice with his mouth.

Yugyeom nodded his head repeatedly, “Yes! Daddy told Gyeomie that yesterday. Gyeomie wants to grow up to protect Papa and Daddy and BamBam!” He placed both his hands on his cheeks, his teeth showing as his eyes turned into the shape of a crescent.

BamBam perked up, spoon in the middle of the air as he looked up at Yugyeom, eyes slightly teary. “Gyeomie wants to be BamBam’s friend every day?”

“Every day and every day and every day!” He animatedly circled his hands hugely before leaving them in a hurray position.

BamBam tipped his head forward a number of times, “BamBam too! Gyeomie friend! Every day!” They then broke into a fit of laughter, hands over their stomach as they giggled.

* * *

After BamBam finished his meal, Yugyeom was carried back to his seat despite his struggle. He pouted indignantly with his hands across his body, explicitly upset.

They were then asked to stand in their groups for singing class, where Yugyeom was partnered with his groupmate, Jimin. Throughout the entire day, he had been playing with Jimin. Thus, he felt very comfortable with her and jumped excitedly when their names were announced to be partners. He immediately took little steps and stood beside her.

Wonpil clapped his hands to get the attention of the twenty little birds. With much enthusiasm, he said in a sing-song tone, “Now, let’s sing together! Today, we will sing Barney’s ‘I love you’ song.”

They were also taught small actions to follow throughout the song. Yugyeom repeated the actions diligently and hugged Jimin as the lyrics went, “With a great big hug”. Jimin also reciprocated his hug.

At that moment, BamBam walked over from across the room and pulled them apart. “Gyeomie is BamBam’s friend, not Jimin’s!” He angrily said, hand still on his friend’s wrist.

“BamBam, why are you like that? Jimin is also Gyeomie’s friend. BamBam too! We’re all friends!” Yugyeom explained and drew a big circle using his hands.

A look of betrayal crossed BamBam’s face, his little lips pursed into a thin line. “I don’t want to be friends with Gyeomie anymore! I don’t like you! Hmph.” He shouted before stomping away to his spot.

Seemingly shocked by his words, Yugyeom froze. His lips slowly turning downwards as he grasped the situation, eyes welled up in tears and started wailing. Wonpil, who was focused on another pair of children, snapped his head up to find the source of the noise. He then quickly rushed to Yugyeom’s side and carried him into his arms, patting him on his back, giving him comfort.

“What happened, Yugyeom?” Wonpil asked gently as he swayed the baby in his arms in a slow rhythm.

Yugyeom continued crying in agony, hands covering his eyes. “BamBam… BamBam said… said…” He started wailing again as he recalled what his friend told him.

“BamBam, come here! What did you say to Yugyeom that made him cry?” Wonpil questioned BamBam, who was slowly making his way over, uneasy hands in front of him.

He looked down on the floor as guilt crept in, knowing that he was the cause for Yugyeom’s tears. He whispered, “I… I told him that I don’t want to be friends with him anymore and that I don’t like him.”

Though it was a whisper, Yugyeom could still hear it and he shifted in Wonpil’s arms to wrap his arms around his neck tightly, turning away from BamBam. Yugyeom continued bawling, though his voice now muffled into Wonpil’s neck.

BamBam looked up at his friend and raised his small hands to his friend’s feet. He failed due to his short height and Wonpil squatted down so that the little figure could comfort his friend.

BamBam caressed Yugyeom’s back, apologising softly. “I am sorry Gyeomie, please don’t cry. I like you a lot. We will be friends every day and every day and every day. I just don’t like you playing with Jimin,” he pouted, his hand never leaving Yugyeom’s back.

Yugyeom turned at his friend’s confession, eyes red and puffy. “But Jimin is Gyeomie’s friend too. BamBam is my favourite friend though, my bestest best friend.”

“Really?” BamBam’s voice a higher octave, eyes lit brightly. “You’re my bestest best friend too!”

Yugyeom unwrapped his arms around Wonpil’s neck and slid himself down to the floor. His arms then went around BamBam’s waist and pulled the older into a tight hug as he rested his tiny head on his shoulder.

Wonpil could not help but coo at the sight in front of him. “Alright, now that you two are friends again, shall we continue with our class?” The duo looked up blankly at their teacher and though they were cute, he couldn’t help correcting them. “Also, every day every day every day is known as forever, where you will never stop being friends and there is no such word as bestest.”

“Forever?” Yugyeom tried pronouncing the words on his tongue, he repeated the word a few times before getting it right. “BamBam is Gyeomie’s friend forever!” He beamed as he raised his hand in the air, finally understand the term.

“Oh, then Yugyeom is my friend forever too!” BamBam repeated after his best friend in delight.

“Yes. That’s how you use it, Yugyeom.” Wonpil replied lovingly as he ruffled his hair. “Now, go back to your place, BamBam.” At the command, BamBam scurried back to his position, feeling happier.

* * *

The class passed in a blink of an eye and before they knew it, it was their nap time. Yugyeom and BamBam had been sleeping next to each other since day one of their kindergarten. Thus, they were automatically placed next to each other.

In their respective beds, Yugyeom sleepily asked, “BamBam, do you still like me?” He was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open as his eyelids became heavier.

BamBam, who was also getting tired, hummed back a reply. “Mmhmm, forever. Like Gyeomie.”

“Gyeomie too. Forever like. BamBam.” The younger replied sleepily and reached out his hand to hold BamBam’s.

Together, they fell into a deep sleep, where they dreamt of being together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I will appreciate if you can comment on the fic! This is so I know how I can improve. 
> 
> Also, you can find me here:  
> Twitter: peachiebeom OR bestofjjp  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/peachiebeom


End file.
